


for a future with you

by genic



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genic/pseuds/genic
Summary: For a future with you, I would drown in the darkest of curses myself.For a future with you, I would war with the cruel gods of fate myself.(Written with the painful revelations of Chapter 13 in mind.)





	for a future with you

“Alfonse.”

 

The dark-haired prince turns his head, soft locks of hair framing the gentle, inquiring smile perched on his lips. “What is it, Zacharias?”

 

An uncertainty hangs in the air as the taller man gathers his thoughts. “You see, I was pondering…do you think it possible to defy fate?”

 

Alfonse blinks at Zacharias in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

Zacharias’s eyebrows furrow, a concerned line resting on his forehead. “Say, if a man is destined to die on the battlefield, could he ever outrun that fate?”

 

“Oh.” Alfonse thumbs at his lip in thought. “That’s a…very strange thing of you to ask.”

 

The low rumble of quiet laughter sounds within Zacharias’s throat. “I simply wish to know your thoughts on it.”

 

Alfonse nods in response. “Ah, I’d like to think that it is possible but…”

 

“But?”

 

“I’m not so naive to think that the gods hold far more power over us than we do over our own lives.”

 

Zacharias laughs. “Ah, that is the Alfonse I know. A strong sense of ideals with a dash of pessimism.”

 

Alfonse frowns. “It’s realism, not pessimism. When and where our lives end may already be written by the gods, but…I do believe that how we choose to end our lives is entirely up to us.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I mean,” Alfonse struggles to find the words, rubbing the back of his head. “A man may be destined to die on the battlefield, but I think he could choose to die for a good cause or to die fighting for a corrupt empire.”

 

“You are thinking of the last war between the Askr Kingdom and the Emblian Empire.”

 

Alfonse flinches slightly at the mention. “It could apply to any warring situation but…yes.”

 

A solemn silence falls between the two.

 

“What if…,” Zacharias begins, breaking through the tension, “I told you that I am seeking the power to perhaps change our fate?”

 

Alfonse’s eyes widen. “The power to…change our fate? There is such a thing?”

 

Zacharias smiles. “There exists a legendary tome named Valaskjálf. It is known as the universe’s eye — and thus perhaps it may hold the power to foresee the future. And if we are able to gaze into the future…”

 

“We might…be able to change it,” Alfonse whispers in awe, to which Zacharias simply nods. “But where could such power reside?”

 

Zacharias is silent. Tilting his head in confusion, Alfonse tentatively reaches a hand out toward the taller man. “Zacharias?”

 

“I have an idea of where this legendary tome lies,” Zacharias finally murmurs, “but such power always comes at a price. So I want you to promise me something, Alfonse.”

 

“Is…is something the matter, Zacharias?” Voice tinged with worry, Alfonse concernedly places his hand on Zacharias’s shoulder.

 

“Listen to me, Alfonse. Holding the kind of power that resides in Valaskjálf often changes a man,” the taller man begins to explain until Alfonse cuts him off.

 

“Then I don’t want that kind of power if it will change you!” Alfonse cries, shaking his head. “If our fate is to die in battle, then so be it. I’d rather fall with the real you at my side than a you whom I no longer recognize. No power is worth that much.”

 

“It is for me,” Zacharias replies quietly, gently placing his hand over Alfonse’s. “I want to change my fate to one that may allow me to spend the remainder of my life at your side. Even a chance to do so would be worth the risk.”

 

“But you already can stay by my side, Zacharias,” Alfonse firmly declares. “Why wouldn’t you be able to stay?”

 

Zacharias smiles.

 

“Promise me, Alfonse. Should my powers ever change me, so much that you may come to no longer recognize me, to hate me…I beg of you to end me.”

 

————————

 

“Alfonse.”

 

The dark-haired prince turns his head, dipping into a bow despite the ache in his body from lack of sleep. “Yes, Summoner?”

 

“It is time. The path to the World of Radiance is open once more.”

 

“I see. I will notify you as soon as the troops are ready.” The swordsman pauses for a moment.

 

“…Summoner.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you think it is possible to defy fate?”

 

The Summoner appears surprised before a small, enigmatic smile appears below the shadowy hood. “Yes, Alfonse. I have seen many a time when, against all odds and decrees of the gods, heroes claim a future of their own. I am sure you will be no exception — should you wish to take hold of your own fate.”

 

In what feels like the first time in a long, long time, Alfonse smiles, fingers curling around Fólkvangr.

 

“Then I will fight with all my strength for our future.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so messily written & short, i am wounded beyond words by these two (also yes this probably won't be anywhere close to the actual backstory of zacharias's tome but let my 4 am imagination run wild bc fe:h has utterly destroyed me......consider it an AU of sorts orz;;)


End file.
